


A vacation

by Kinkfiction



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SWTOR, swtor getaway cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkfiction/pseuds/Kinkfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to join in on a little thing that is going around tumblr called "swtor getaway cruise".  I thought it would be a nice way to get back into writing since I took a long break because of poor health.</p>
<p>So Quinn decides he wants to take Zaphera on a vacation to try and start to make proper mends on his betrayal that happened almost a year ago.  While they talk and everything looks alright, he can still see the sadness in her eyes and she avoids the subject when he brings it up.  Their intimate moments are few and far between; he fears their marriage might never be the same.  Sadly the crew wants to come along and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

She looked stunning, no she was radiant. The sun had to fight to compare to her light. He found himself watching how the dress she wore and how it moved with her; how the soft powder blue fabric swayed with her hips and contrasted with her vibrant red skin. It was loose fitting and only went to her knees. It was a rare sight indeed to see Zaphera in anything so "innocent" looking. Normally his wife when not in her armor moved around in pants and oversized shirts he was sure were meant for men.

Vette had convinced Zaphera to get some new for the trip and according to Jaesa Vette had picked most the dresses out as his wife seemed lost on more feminine things like dresses. Though, he couldn't decide if the dresses were actually for Zaphera or to drive him mad, because all he could think about was how much he wanted to rip that dress off of her lithe body.

While she smiled as she looked at the scenery as they were led to their room. Quinn still felt a pit in his stomach; she hadn't actually said she liked the place. She hadn't even said she thought this was a good idea. What if she didn't want something like this with him? What if their marriage was as cold and desolate as Hoth? After a year he felt like the wound was only buried and not healed.

Their room was beautiful; it was a mix high level comfort and tropical grotto. It offered an outdoor shower that was encased with trees and fragrant flowers. It was for all intents and purposes a romantic place. The color scheme of the room was welcoming and relaxing, dancing between soft greens and blues. The room even came with a stocked bar.

"There is a bed outside as well. It has a field around it to protect it from unforeseen weather," Zaphera said as she moved about looking the place over, "I think I would like to sleep under the stars for once instead of in them."

Her voice still sounded like a soft rain on Kaas.

"Does this place please you My Lord?" Quinn finally found the strength to ask.

Zaphera turned and looked at him; a frown on her face and sadness in her golden eyes, "My Lord? So formal, am I not your wife anymore?"

Was Makeb happening all over again? He swore the floor was shaking under him about to give way to a pit that was his despair, "No! No, You are and forever will be my wife until you tire of me. I just didn't want to assume you still saw yourself as such."

He felt his breath catch as she closed the distance between them and ever so lightly placed a hand on his chest, "I have always loved you. I didn't that was ever brought into question."

There was a stinging in his heart. Those words said so much, and cut deeper than any blade could. No, her love was never questioned but his was. The silence returned, it always game and overtook them; forbidding them for talking about it.

"I remember you saying there were no beaches on your home world. Well, there are plenty here, why don't we visit one?" Quinn asked moving the subject more lighthearted and the whole reason they were there.

Zaphera's golden eyes lit up, "That's a wondrous idea!" she said as he pulled away and did an excited twirl.

Her blue dress fanned out exposing her part of her thighs. Quinn bit down on his lower lip; the twirl was nothing new, Zaphera did it when she was excited and in trusted company. Dresses he was finding were dangerous things when it came to his wife and his self-control.

"Oh, Vette helped me pick out a bathing suit for such an occasion. I think you will like it." Zaphera said with a devious smirk.

"I'm sure I will." Quinn replied as he looked her up and down trying to imagine what it might look like on her, and the style.

He wondered why she insisted she change in the bathroom, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before; even still he was the only person who had seen her spent with her fiery red hair damp and sprawled out on the bed instead of up in a ponytail as she begged him for more. He felt his chest swell a little at the memories, how she always found ways to stroke his ego. But he didn't want to push his luck with her.

When she walked out of the bathroom a rather bothersome robe was covering her body. Quinn didn't think he would run into enemies here, but clearly this robe was set on becoming one.

"Zaph, why are you in a bathrobe?" Quinn asked eyeing the foul thing that hid his desired prize.

She poked her tongue out, "Because you don't get to see it until we are safely standing on the beaches sand." Zaphera teased.

He watched as she looked him up in down in his swim trunks. It always pulled at his insecurities when she looked at him like that; Quinn worried that one day she wouldn't like what she was looking at. But her impish smile told him today wasn't to be that day.

"You are a horrid woman. I stand before you in nothing but these swim trunks and you cover yourself in a robe." Quinn joked.

"Yes well, you are the eye candy and I am the evil Sith Lord. Now lead the way to that beach if you want to see how evil I can be."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed one of his wife's hands and led her off. Damn his body for only being able to move so fast. Giggles came from Zaphera as he weaved them in and out of people. Normally he would give good hard glares to those who looked at his wife in a way he deemed impolite but he was in too much of a rush to see what was under that bathrobe; they should feel so lucky.

When he could see the end of the walk way and the sand begin Quinn felt his heart pound in his ears. He stopped dead as soon as he reached the sand and looked back at Zaphera. His wife let go of his hand and moved out from behind him.

After she was done feeling the sand between her toes she looked over her shoulder at him with a sultry smile. Her hips swayed slowly as she untied her robe and let it fall unto the sand. Air sharply flowed into Quinn's lungs. It was a small thing with just strings holding to together. It was gold and complemented her skin and the jewelry that adorned her bone ridges. She looked divine.

The moment was cut short as Zaphera's inner child broke free and the sith giggled like a little girl,

She pulled her deep red hair out of its ponytail and ruffled her hair a bit, "There. I am on vaction and should better look the part." She said before she ran off to the water.

Quinn smiled thought about how ruffled that hair would look after he was done with her. He pushed those thoughts as he picked up the robe and followed. Far be it from him to let his hunger ruin this moment for his wife, after all this whole trip was for her not him; not to mention there was still the shower that needed to be tested.

"Quinn!" Zaphera squeaked as she ran from the water that had gently graced the shore, "It's cold."

The captain chuckled, "Yes ocean water does tend to be cool."

It happened in an instant, before he even regained himself, there a wet cold feeling that splashed against him. He sharply looked at his wife who had wicked smile and holding a globe of water in midair. Before he could speak she threw the orb at water and it smacked Quinn dead in the face.

"Now that's cheating." Quinn said before he ran at Zaphera.

The sith yelped as Quinn hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her out to the ocean. He fought back the urge to run back to land when the cold ocean water started to crawl up his legs. When the water had him covered up to the waist he let his wife fall from his shoulder and into the water.

"Teach you to cheat." He teased.

His victory was short lived as he felt the sand beneath his feet leave him and his eyes briefly meet the sky before feeling a rush of cold all over him. Zaphera appeared over him, he golden eyes smiled at him from behind the crystal clear water. It was surreal. Quinn let himself float there for a moment and watched how the water distorted her, like if he was with her in a dream.

Her face broke the water to greet him, her red hair danced in the water as she closed in so her lips could taste his. Yes, this was what he wanted for so long, to have a kiss that tasted as sweet as this again. Nothing could ruin this for him except…

"My Lords."

That. Quinn ignored it chalking it up to his imagination and continued to entertain his wife's tongue. But he heard it again, the distorted sound of someone trying to get their attention. The captain broke away from his wife and came out of the water like he was ready for war.

"What?!" He snarled at the idiot who dared to distub something he had been longing for all day.

"Sorry, Sir. But would the lord with you be one Zaphera Kal'raragar?" a resort employee asked timidly.

"Yes, that is I. What is it?" Zahera asked standing alongside Quinn.

The employee bowed, "I'm sorry for— disturbing you, but your 'crew' members are here and causing a ruckus in the main lounge. Your… Talz I think it is, threatening to claw guests to death for 'Sith Clan' My Lord this is a neutral place…"

Quinn didn't even wait for the young man to finish; he started to move out of the water with fire in his eyes, "I'm going to kill them all."

"Sir—"

"He doesn't mean it… I think…" Zaphera tried to assure the employee, but even she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a matter of 'if' but 'how' Quinn was going to end their lives. Until he met Zaphera, outright blasting someone wasn't his style; poison, or a social ploy to slowly ruin their career. But now? He just wanted to stroll up to these idiots and beat and each one of them until they stopped moving; not even Pierce and Broonmark scared him. To ruin something he spent the better half of a year planning.

He found himself in the main pool area and the scene some of his unsavory crewmates were causing. Broonmark and Pierce were fighting with republic citizens, though no one seemed to have been killed…yet. Vette and Jaesa were swinging from banners and landing the pool. Both imperial and republic guests looked annoyed. A few sith were pacing back and forth observing the spectacle.

Quinn's body shook and his right eye started to twitch; his breathing shallow and quick. Everything he worked so hard for was unraveling before his eyes, "Enough, that's an order!" his voice boomed with the extra force of his anger.

Everyone stopped and turned to face the enraged captain. Vette and Jaesa looked momentarily terrified while Pierce and one can only assume Broonmark looked amused to see Quinn had lost his composure.

"I don't know how you got here and I don't care, but you better leave the way you came." Quinn said through his teeth.

Pierce scoffed, "You expect us to take you seriously when you look like that?"

Quinn straightened, "You're damn right I expect you to—"

"You should heed your captain if he was even the slightest force sensitive he would be using his anger to clean the floors with you." Zaphera said calmly, appearing from behind Quinn.

"My Lord." Pierce said as his wondered over the Darth.

Quinn growled, "Watch where your eyes wander on my wife."

"Oh what's this? Got a spine now that you aren't under Baras' boot?" Pierce jabbed.

It was like he grew wings, he didn't register his feet touching the ground. It was like he flew over to Pierce and before he knew it he could feel the ground beneath him and his fists connecting with Pierce's body. The ground scraped at his skin ash he and Pierce fought, his body wailing out in silent pain from each connection Pierce made. It would was foolish to think now, but in hindsight attacking the mountain of a man wasn't his best idea. But this release of his pent up anger for this over the course of over a year dulled the pain. It was as Zaphera said once 'rage can dull the greatest of pains.' He wanted to tear Pierce's heart out. He wanted to show him a side even Quinn wasn't sure he had.

There was an invisible pressure on his chest that held him down as he watched as some unseen force peeled Pierce off of him. Zaphera stood before him with Jaesa and Vette behind her while Broonmark stood off to the side with his head down.

"Are you two done?" She asked calmly.

"Yes my lord." Both men said in unison.

"Good, now I want all of you not my husband to leave. You clearly cannot handle the rules set in place here. Now."

Everyone scurried off like fire was on their heels. Quinn allowed Zahpera to help him to his feet. His body ached and scolded him for his foolish lash out.

"Really? Tackling Pierce?" Zaphera whispered to him as she made sure he could stand steady.

"My rage and pride might have gotten the better of me. I won't lie, I am glad you pulled him off me. I don't think I could have taken him." Quinn admitted.

Zaphera smiled, "Well far be it from me to get in the way of a man and his pride. Does my captain wish to walk himself to our room?"

Quinn nodded and began his slow trek back to their room with his wife carefully following behind him. She even deflected resort officials when they came to complain about the scene that was caused. Telling them to send her the bill and if they wished to push the subject further she would give them a real reason to kick her and Quinn out.

He allowed himself to collapse of the bed. He decided he would not move from that spot unless impending doom was upon him and even then he might just hold his position. A soft warm hand ran over his back tenderly and sent chills down his spine. He couldn't hold back the moan of longing that leapt from his mouth. They didn't touch like this anymore and he missed it dearly. But who was he to complain? He is the one that ruined it.

"Mmm I was thinking maybe a bath will help loosen these muscles and ease the pain." Zaphera cooed in his ear.

Quinn smiled and managed a 'mhm' before he felt Zaphera lift off the bed and heard the sound of running water. Doom might not be able to get him to move, but the sweet cooing of his wife's voice could get him to challenge the Emperor himself. After he heard the water had stopped he allowed his wife to help his tense body stand again.

She gracefully led him to tub and even so kindly helped him remove his trunks and get into the water. The warm water felt like ecstasy on his skin. He could feel his body slowly loosening up and his lingering anger melt away. The sound of water breaking broke him from his thoughts and the realization he had closed his eyes. Though it made for a sweet sensation to open his eyes and see his naked wife on all fours between his legs.

One of her hands gently moved up his left leg. Quinn gasped when her hand found it's intended destination.

"I thought we were bathing?" Quinn teased.

"Oh we are, but I thought this might help to. Unless you want me to stop?"

"Oh no! In my professional medical opinion this is a great idea." Quinn mused as he ran his fingers gingerly up her spine.

It would seem like he was going to get the vacation he hoped for after all


End file.
